Forgive Them Father
by SakuraAngel3
Summary: What will be a series of Biblebased moments. Thoughts of the characters in various time frames. The first one in the series is Jesus right before His death
1. The King of Kings

Author's Notes: Hello, welcome to my fan fic, or rather my set of fan fictions. These are set in the Bible, and are what different figures might be thinking. My beliefs are that the Bible was written by God, but copied by men. I know others do not believe this, so if you do not I respect your right to believe otherwise. I only ask you respect my beliefs as well. All versus are taken out of the New King James Version of the Bible. This first one is set during the crucifixion of Jesus Christ. All versus come from the Gospel of Mark. Versus are in italics. '' Means thoughts. I don't own the Bible or anyone portrayed in it. Thank you. Constructive criticism welcome, flames are not.

" _Now when the sixth hour had come, there was darkness over the whole land until the ninth hour."_

Jesus was there on the cross, he hands had been hammered by nails. The Son of God had heard the clanging noises the nails had made as they'd been driven into his flesh. Jesus, the teacher and healer now was hanging weak and limp. The blood was still running down his palms. His mother and Mary were weeping at his feet.

'It must be this way, but the pain. I cannot bear this pain' the Savior thought as his cracked lips taunted him. The soldiers jeered at him below. Jesus winced.

'I can still feel that wound in my side. I must do this; it is my Father's orders. I must die for their sakes.' Jesus thought to himself. That's when Jesus decided he must speak while his strength still remained.

_And in the ninth hour Jesus cried out with a loud voice, saying, "Eloi, Eloi, lama sabachthani?" Which is translated "My God, my God, why have You forsaken Me?"_

Jesus head dropped back down on his chest, his strength was zapped. 'Father, can you hear me?' Jesus cried to the heavens in his mind. He knew his Father could, but that didn't make this task any easier. Some of the crowd looked uneasy and others sympathetic, the remainder of the crowd believed Jesus was getting what was coming to him or jeered. They were jeering just like the Romans who'd placed the Crown of Thorns upon His head.

_Some of those who stood by when they heard it, said "Look, He is calling for Elijah!" Then someone ran and filled a sponge full of sour wine, put it on a reed, and offered it to Him to drink, saying, "Let Him alone; let us see if Elijah will come and take Him down." _

Jesus felt the movement and heard a blurring of voices. He could almost see something being offered to Him. Jesus felt his breath grow shallow, his eyesight dim, and almost felt as if the blood in his veins was going cold.

'Father, I have completed my task. I will join you in Paradise shortly.' Jesus Christ thought and battled to stay alive just a few more minutes.

'They will thank me once it is finished,' Jesus mused to himself. Jesus said almost inaudibly, "Forgive me them Father, for they know not what they do."

Jesus cried out and breathed His last. The temple split in two, the ground shook. It was a testament to God's anguish of losing His only Son. Everyone stood still in shock. Jesus, the great healer and teacher, was dead. He was gone.


	2. The Madonna

Author's Notes: I would like to say I am no Bible expert. I have not gone to college specifically to study the Bible, and I am not an expert on the history. I am only a simple Christian who reads my Bible for faith and comfort. These are based on my Bible, and not all chapters will contain Bible versus. This chapter is not based in the Bible.

In a review someone said Mary, mother of God was not at the tomb. Well, that depends on which text you'd like to use as a standpoint. I was using Mark that mentions Mary the mother of James, the half-brother of Jesus.

"Now when the Sabbath was past, Mary Magdalene, Mary the mother of James and Salmone bought spices that they might come and anoint him." Mark 15:1.

It is correct that she did not see the resurrected Jesus that was Mary Magdalene. Thank you.

There he as out in the front of their house, his hands working hard. His hands were a bit calloused. There he stood, his gentle eyes concentrating as he nailed and sawed. He seemed hypnotized by his work, almost in a trance. She watched him and smiled. He'd grown into such a strong, and loving young man. Mary smiled at her son, Jesus Christ. He was a carpenter and he loved his work. She called to him softly.

"Yes?" Jesus questioned her softly and looked up at his mother.

"I was wondering if you wanted something to eat, you've been working all day." Mary offered gently. Jesus set down his tools and nodded. He entered the house with his mother. As usual, they had a simple meal, but they felt blessed for it. They thanked the Father, and broke their bread.

"What were you making?" Mary asked as she swallowed some of her food.

"A new cart." Jesus replied with a smile. Jesus had always been a kind boy, and was probably making it for one of the local villagers. Jesus thanked his mother kindly for the meal and went back to his work.

_That Night, the blessed Night:_

"It is all full in the inn," Joseph sighed as he looked at his wife. Mary, who was riding on a donkey looked anxious.

"We need a place to stay. I am delivering the Son of God." Mary pleaded to Joseph.

"I know, but we can't stay at this inn. There is no vacancy." Joseph looked nervous and stroked the nose of the donkey. "I'll go see if they had something," he said with steely determination and went back inside.

Mary waited with apprehension. Since God had told her she would bare the child, she couldn't deny she'd had fears and doubts. Why she? A humble girl deliver the Savior of man? She trusted the Lord, and obeyed his command. Now, here she was on this night ready to deliver an infant into the cold.

Joseph came back with a more relaxed look on his face. "They said we may stay in the inn," Joseph started leading her mount towards the quaint stable.

Mary could feel the pain beginning, but she knew that she would have a warm child in her arms after it was over. She smiled at Joseph who was by her side.

The child was very calm, and slept in a manger on the hay. He was amongst the animals, but did not seem disturbed. Mary felt blessed to be part of this miracle; she was blessed to be in God's will in such a large way. The little child slept, and the star shone above them leading others to him. Among these visitors would be three kings of the Orient to crown him gold, frankincense, and myrrh. The Prince of Peace lay in the manger and the world had new hope. And they brought him laud, for he was the babe, the son of Mary.

That was then. Jesus had traveled the land teaching and healing. He had performed miracles. He has brought a man back from the dead, made a blind man see, and driven out demons. He'd preached on his Father's will and of God's grace. He'd warned those who did not repent of the dangers of hell for their sins. Jesus, many knew him and loved him. Many did not; they hated him for being the Son of God. They hated him for what he taught, and he as commanded to be put to death. Mary was there when her son was whipped. The whip was hard and Jesus was barebacked. The whip cracked and broke his skin. Blood trickled down his back. Crack! Crack! Crack! The whip tore into the flesh of the Savior's back. The pain in his eyes was evident and Mary wanted to go and save her son. She could not; she had to watch him suffer.

The whip dug deeper into his flesh, bits of the flesh were peeling off and blood flowed. The blood was everywhere and flying off the whip with each stroke. Mary felt it could have dragged on through an eternity before they stopped. She and the other Mary cleaned up His precious blood. The blood He would shed for the chance for humanity to be with the Father.

He was fated to die. He was to be crucified. He would die a slow and painful death. He was forced to carry his cross up a hill, and He staggered weak from blood loss and torture. A crown of thorns was now upon his head. It was a jeer from the Romans who mocked Him and spat on Him. Mary had been there and seen what they'd done to a man who'd done so much good.

His hands were sprawled out and nails were driven into His hands. The hammer boomed and the nails pounded into the tender flesh. Blood flowed like rivers, and yet Jesus did not stop what was happening. Mary knew that He felt this was His Father's will. It was painful to watch, so painful. The nails were driven deep down into his flesh, and veins were broken. She watched as He died. How he'd cried to the Lord. The temple split in two, and the sky grew dark. 'My boy, He is gone! What will I do?' Mary wept and went to observe where the body would be laid.

She buried her son in deep sadness. He was gone. She felt herself in constant mourning. He'd been a gift from God; He was the Messiah! The Son of God she'd raised from a mere babe to a grown man. She'd loved Him and knew His kind, loving spirit. She was going to the tomb of Jesus. She was going to lay spices on His body. 'I shall ensure that His body is well taken care of,' Mary thought to herself as she walked along with Mary Magdalene. She panicked when she saw the large boulder rolled back.

"Someone has stolen the body!" Mary voiced to her companion and the two hurriedly entered the tomb. The sight that beheld them was a man in a long, white robe.

_But he said to them, "Do not be alarmed. You seek Jesus of Nazareth, who was crucified. He is risen! He is not here. See the place where they laid Him. But go and tell His disciples—and Peter—that He is going before you into Galilee then you will see Him, as He said to you." (Mark 16:1-8)_

Both Mary's fled the tomb. 'He has risen! He is alive!' Mary felt herself overjoyed at seeing the angel of the Lord with such news of joy. He had risen, and Mary knew the Father would forgive her for shadows of doubt. And she hurried forth to round up the disciples.


	3. The First Son

This is paradise. The trees are in bloom and streams flow freely. The smell is heavenly and the Earth so crisp and fresh. The animals are all peaceful and the world is at ease. I survey this with great satisfaction. He put us here as guardians and as protectors of His world. The world that is called Earth we protect and cultivate. "Be fruitful and multiply," was the Father's commandment. I will obey. My wife and I will have children and care for this perfect paradise, this Eden. That was the plan. It would have been a wonderful place. It would have been free of disease. We all would not know the meaning of suffering. Like a voyager in a foreign land, we would not know the meaning of suffering.

Death it would not have hung over our heads like rolling fog. Death would not exist. Man would live forever. Things would be as pure as snow, as pure as the love on the Father's face. We had everything because He provided it. We had food, shelter, and love. He walked with us and talked with us in the garden. We knew not we were naked, and we did not care. We felt elated and thankful. Yet, we could not obey. We could not obey His command to stay away from the forbidden fruit. The only thing we were not to do is eat the fruit of one tree. Eve and I failed.

He came in the form of a serpent. His tongue flickered to and fro and his scaly hide would be our undoing. He spoke to Eve. He tempted her with the fruit. She knew we should not eat it. But, she did eat it. She then convinced me to take a bite. That first bite was the beginning of the end. The world would become corrupted and distorted. Our descendants would suffer from my sin. I knew that I could not remain in this perfect world. I had been created from the dust of the Earth, and now I had tainted my Father's image.

The Father was furious. Eve and I realized our nakedness and were ashamed. We covered ourselves and were banished from Eden. Two angels stood guard to make sure we could not return. The world became a frightening place. Murder, death, lying, and deceit were everywhere. Pain and suffering became mankind's biggest woe. Women were forced to suffer agonizing pain during childbirth. I could still see some of God's perfection and love in the face of the tiny babes we bore. They were cursed with my sin being my offspring, but they still were innocent and unable to sin. There were nights I cried. I held my face in my hands and cried in agony. "Oh my Lord forgive me!" I prayed to Him in the heavens. "I have ruined what You intended!" Eve would sob with me sometimes as we held each other knowing that generations later would spite us for bringing evil into the world and knowing what might have been.

I felt like a miserable wretch. I had separated man from God. We were not able to reach Him directly and were separated from Him by our sins. We were marked, and our punishment was death. Some would die two deaths, a spiritual and a physical one. I hung my head feeling guilt and sadness grip my bosom. I remembered the warmth and pure light of Eden. I recalled the feeling of content and tranquility that had surrounded me. The Lord had walked by my side and looked upon me so proudly. I had failed Him. I hoped somehow we could redeem ourselves as He had meant us.

I, Adam the first creation of the Almighty God, ushered sin into this world. All my descendants are born with the mark of my failure upon their brows. They will be able to redeem themselves, but only if they follow Him. We will never again step onto Eden on this Earth but only when we reach His kingdom. I am Adam, and I will always remember that I am His child.


	4. The Helpmeet

Every beast and every tree is here in this paradise. They are all named and all have mates. The here we are provided for by the Father. He created man first, in His image. He created them from Earth and gave man dominion over the plant and animal life. And so Adam has named them, and so we are to care for what He has made. He has created this world, the stars. He has called His creations the heavens and the Earth. I am woman, and was taken out of man. I am the helpmeet of Adam and his wife. I felt peaceful and restful. All I know in tranquility and ease.

Adam has often talked with the Father in solitude. There are times he talks with us together and separately. At these times I often sit under the shade of one of the fruit trees. I oftentimes eat figs and braid the hair that flows freely down my back. The rivers flow freely here, and the beasts roam about at their will. The birds often sing merrily overhead and I love listening to their song. It makes me feel wonderful and carefree. Adam walks with me hand-in-hand by the stream and we watch the sun as it sets marveling in all He has done. He is loving and kind. He has even said we are His prize creations. To know we have His love is truly wonderful, and it is difficult to describe in words.

Many times in this paradise we called Eden I had felt almost as if I could dance on the wind. It felt as if my husband and I could on forever that way. That we would never die and see a great line from form from our children and grandchildren and all the way down. I also felt we would see the world expand and continue our trust in Him and good standing with Him. That man would do well to this world He had created out of nothing and so graciously given to us to have dominion over.

I was away from Adam when it happened. A serpent spoke to me. He was cunning and charmed me and questioned me about what we were allowed to eat. I wasn't sure if I should answer him, surely he knew the only rule that the Father had set aside was to not eat of the tree of good and evil? Adam and I were forbidden to eat from this tree, or we would certainly face death. If the serpent were cunning, would he not know this? I decided to shake off my doubts and answer the beast.

"_And the woman said to the serpent, "We may eat the fruit of the trees from the garden; but of the fruit of the tree which is in the midst of the garden, God has said, 'You shall not eat it, nor shall you touch it, lest you die.'" _(Genesis 3:2-3)

The serpent seemed to smile and bade me closer. He told me that the reason that God did not want me to eat the fruit was that He did not want my eyes opened. That I would not die, and that it would make me like God knowing good and evil. I almost felt at that remark like God was holding back on Adam and I.

I walked over to the tree, and the smell was delicious. I was not supposed to pluck the fruit or touch it. God had said I would die, but the serpent said this was only because He did not want me to be like Him. I believed I was already like Him; after all I was made in His image. I made the fatal error, and plucked the fruit and ate it. I felt wise, and like the serpent had been correct. I knew good and evil.

I found Adam and wanted him to also try the fruit.

He raised objections at first. "God has said we are not to eat it, that it is forbidden." Adam was having the same doubts I was.

"It will make us wise. God only did not want us to know good and evil." I told him and he finally decided to eat the fruit. It seemed we both felt a change at once, as if we realized something was wrong. We looked down upon our forms and realized we were naked. We were embarrassed and covered ourselves with fig leaves. I was ashamed and along with Adam hid myself. We knew the Lord would be along to talk with us. He often came, and usually we were fond of it. Not today, for I knew I had done something horribly wrong. Never before had we realized we were naked.

The Lord asked me what I had done, and I told the truth. I had been deceived by the serpent and tasted that which was forbidden. The Lord then said something to the serpent, that he would be cursed more than any other cattle.

"_So the Lord said to the serpent: "Because you have done this you are cursed more than all cattle, and more than every beast of the field; on your belly you shall go, and you shall bruise His heel." _(NKJV, Genesis 3:14.)

The Lord was angry at our disobedience, and I learned whenever I bore children I would also endure great pain. Because of what I had decided to do, our descendants would know death. Our children would have to work for their food and for protection. And the perfect world we had known would not exist, and that it would now be wrought with chaos. And so, he made us animal skins to clothe us and banished us from the Garden of Eden.

We were thrown out into a cruel world, and now I know it was I who committed the first sin and act of defiance of the Lord. He is loving and kind, but also wants respect and obedience. He wishes us all to live a good life, but we must also walk in His light. And so, I am Eve as Adam names me. The mother of all things, and I hope my children do well to learn from the mistake of their mother.


	5. The Betrayer

**Author's Notes: Hello, I apologize for my long hiatus. I have a new computer now, so I should be able to pretty much finish up my stories over the summer. I will do my best to make them as intriguing as possible. I apologize again for my computer problems, and thank you for your kind reviews. I will do the best I can grammatically, but I reiterate that I am no English professional. This is going to be my most controversial chapter, about Judas Iscariot. I will not try to determine whether he's in hell or not, only what happened according to the Bible. All quotes are from the New King James Version. Thanks!**

So, it has begun. It is set into motion. A time I was unsure of. I followed Him throughout His teachings. He is the teacher, and I the discipline. He said one of us would betray Him. Of course we did not want to believe Him. How could we ever betray our teacher? How could any of us betray the man we were following and watching give people hope and working miracles? Jesus Christ has told of of the things to come. That this world will pass away to be ruled by the righteous hand of God. I followed Him and was entrenched in his teachings, in His words. I would be the betrayer, although it would be more than I bargained for.

14Then Judas Iscariot, one of the twelve disciples, went to the leading priests 15and asked, "How much will you pay me to betray Jesus to you?" And they gave him thirty pieces of silver. 16From that time on, Judas began looking for the right time and place to betray Jesus (Matthew 26).

I would betray him. I felt the silver against my leg. The weight of it was comforting, and in a way empowering. I had been warned by Him about lusting after the material goods of this world, but at this point my desire had overcome my logic. The silver sat there against me, and the cold, hard weight of it felt oddly satisfactory. I felt like I had a bit of power, and some sort of leverage. I had been told to give the priests some signal to show which man was Jesus. I knew I had to time my actions just right. I could not rush it. It was later that night when we all sat down to break bread and drink the wine when the teacher spoke. "The truth is, one of you will betray me," (Matthew 26:21). I was startled by His declaration at one of the twelve disciples betraying him. I felt a hard lump in my throat. I could feel a tingle of fear rise up my skin. Had He known my actions earlier? Did he sense the silver that still bore upon my leg? For a moment I felt as if the currency smiled a sinister smile. I shook this ridiculous notion out of my mind.

The other disciples were distressed and began with a barrage of questions. They all called out in distressed voices if he would be the one to betray Him. He seemed call and resigned when he replied that it was one of the twelve eating at the table. He said the betrayal must come to pass. That the fate of the betrayer would be be terrible. That cold wave of dread and nausea began to wash on my bosom. I finally dared to ask the question which had been weighing on my mind.

"Teacher, I'm not the one, am I?" (Matthew 26:25) I asked with a wavering voice. Jesus peered across at me, and in a deadly calm, knowing voice replied, "You have said it yourself." (Matthew 26:25)

I lowered my head, feeling my head swim with the Teacher's words. He knew what I would do. That I had taken the silver coins from the priests in exchange for showing them which man Jesus Christ was. I tried to swallow my trepidation as the rest of the meal progressed. During the course of the meal, the bread was blessed. Jesus declared that is was like His body, and that the wine was like that of His blood. The blood which must be spilled to atone for the sins of man. The sins of Adam and Eve which all mankind carries. I gulped, still slightly reeling from His earlier proclamation. After dinner, I left and knew that the Teacher was going to pray. I was going to go retrieve the priests and had formulated the method I would use to identify the Son of Man.

I went to find the priests that had given me the coins that seemed to grow heavier than they had during the day. They looked at me, scrutinizing me. They had a look which challenged whether I would stick to my end of the bargain. "I know where He is. I will lead you to Him." I said, and they nodded curtly. They began to gather, and carried clubs and swords on them. I looked apprehensively at the weapons, but pushed back my guilt and began to lead them towards the garden. We walked toward the garden, and I stopped them for a moment saying, "You will know which one to arrest when I give Him the kiss of greeting." (Matthew 26:49)

I began to walk towards Him, and saw that He was entranced in prayer to the Lord. I walked up to Him and cheerfully and said "Greetings Teacher!" I gave Him a kiss on the cheek, and I sealed His fate. He was to be tried. He was taken away, and He was right. I betrayed Him. I had sacrificed Jesus Christ for money. A fate contrary to His teachings of faithful followers reward being heavenly and not material. I was disgusted at myself, and felt remorse setting in. I felt guilt brewing like some bizarre, foul potion in stomach. I felt as if I wanted to heave up my soul to erase the damage I had caused. I knew the trail would be swift and merciless. Jesus Christ, the great Teacher, and the Son of Man, was slated to die by crucifixion. He was to die for nothing, as Jesus was innocent and had never sinned. I had spilled innocent blood.

I hurried back to the the priests and angrily catapulted the silver coins at their feet. I felt the agony of my sin and burden on my chest. "I have betrayed Him, I have sinned against an innocent man!" I shouted in agony, the horror of my actions sinking in. The priests showed little concern and brushed me off. It was MY problem to bear. I could not feel any longer. My eyes were clouded by what I had done. I was surely dammed for my actions. I had sold out Jesus Christ of Nazareth to the priests. Now He was to die a slow, painful death. What He said has come to pass, and I was in the middle of excruciating inner pain.

I walked, my head bent like a reprimanded, woeful dog. I saw a tree. It looked so friendly now, like a salvation to ease my soul. I knew what I had to do. I knew I should not, but I felt like a corned animal. I decided to hang myself. And so, I did. I felt the rope tighten on my throat, my breathing began to cease. And for a moment, I felt peaceful and serene as blackness began to develop me. It was over.


End file.
